Naruto: The Deadly Art of Puppetry!
by MassGear
Summary: Naruto discovers Sasori's old workshop and vows to become Konoha's first Puppet Master. NaruXHarem Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Deadly Art of Puppetry!**

**Sup everyone,**

**This is MassGear, and my first Naruto fan fic. I was filled with joy reading others' work and was inspired by Burning Shadow Wolf. I am a fan of Naruto puppet fics, so I wanted to make my own story. It may come across to sound like others' stories but in my own fashion. It might be a Naruto x Harem.**

**Disclaimer: I ****don't**** own Naruto, but some puppet ideas are my own. I wish I owned Naruto…**

**Chapter 1 – Konoha's First Puppeteer**

"**Demon talking" **_**'Demon thinking'**_

"Person speaking" _'Person thinking'_

A 4 year oldNaruto was ecstatic about traveling with the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to head to Suna. Naruto looked up to the third Hokage's 2 month vacation to see a whole new village. The 4 Anbu chuckled a little seeing the young blonde jumping around like he was on fire. Sarutobi answered all of the questions the high spirited boy asked. They stopped their walking when they could see the forest floor turn to sand; this was the border between the Fire and Wind Country.

"Okay Naruto, we're going to stop here and camp for the night," Sarutobi explained for stopping.

"But we can still go on. We have enough energy to go further," Naruto pouted, "Come on old man!"

"If we all go to bed now, we can get up earlier and travel even further tomorrow," Sarutobi speaking in kind tone, while the 4 Anbu chuckled at Naruto's whining. Naruto immediately rolled out his sleeping bag and tried to sleep but to no avail. As soon as the others set up camp and decided what the patrol schedule would be, the only female Anbu with an Anbu cat style mask went over to Naruto and told some stories about the first and second Hokages.

The next morning everyone woke and cleared their campsite and headed to Suna. After they stopped to eat in the shade of a large sand dune they soon were able to see the gates of the village. Naruto ran ahead while the others followed thinking, _'Only Naruto could have this much energy in the heat.'_ As soon as they were in front of the gate, they saw a man in similar attire as the third Hokage except his hat said Kazekage on it.

"Welcome to Suna Hokage-dono, the journey wasn't too rough on you I hope," said the Kazekage.

"It was fine Kazekage-dono; it was much windier for my taste," both of them chuckling at what he said, "This lad here is Naruto Uzumaki, I brought him along to see your village."

Naruto bowed his head in respect, "It's an honor to meet you Lord Kazekage," this shocked the elder and the 4 leaf Anbu. All they could think was, _'Naruto is showing respect in such a polite and formal way, what is going on here!'_

The Kazekage laughed, "No need to be so formal Naruto-san," then three children stepped to the Kazekage's side, "These are my children. Temari is the oldest of them, Kankuro is the second oldest, and the youngest is Gaara."

Naruto gave his trademark fox smile, "It's good to meet you, want to go and play?" as he reached his hand out to shake Gaara's hand.

"S-sure," was the only thing Gaara had to say as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Alright then Naruto, the Kazekage and I are going to work on the treaty between our nations. You go and play with your new friends," Sarutobi said. With that the 4 children and left to play around with one of the leaf Anbu (Cat) watched to prevent any incidents occur.

As soon it was dark out, the sand siblings went home while Naruto and Cat went to meet up with the other 3 Anbu and the Hokage at their hotel. That night, Naruto was restless and decided to sneak out and look around the sand village. Naruto walked along the far northeast wall where some broken down buildings were. All of the sudden saw what looks like a red scorpion with a red circle around it. Naruto dusted the sand off the image to get a better look, but when Naruto pressed his hand against it, he found out it was a switch. Just then fell threw a trap door, he landed on a mattress as the trap door immediately closed and lights turned on revealing a large workshop like room. In the center of the room was a desk with scrolls on it and one, the back wall had shelves with jars of liquid lined up on it. There was bookshelf full of scrolls, and all around the room were wooden or metal body parts and weapons. A large work bench that was large enough for a person to lie down on and tools neatly organized on the wall. Naruto walked over to the large wooden desk and noticed the larger scroll in the center was open and had the same red scorpion on it, and he started to read what was written on it.

_Greetings pupil,_

_I am Sasori of the Red Sand; I am the greatest puppet master to grace Suna. I left this village for the freedom of a life as a rouge ninja. I left my workshop in this way a future puppeteer would learn from the best. Everything here is now yours; all you have to do is sign the deed for my property. My hopes are for a great ninja puppeteer to rise from my teaching._

"_I will become the greatest puppet master Sasori-sensei! Just wait until we meet, I'll show you I will be the best puppet master from Konoha that ever lived!'_ was Naruto's thoughts as he signed the deed. Naruto found a scroll labeled _Basic Puppet Jutsus_. Naruto began to read it until the word chakra, "What the hell is chakra" yelled Naruto. He then found a scroll labeled _'Basics of Chakra.'_ Naruto started reading and training in secret.

Two weeks passed by and nothing on Naruto, Sarutobi was worried. The Kazekage had some of the sand Anbu help the leaf Anbu search for Naruto. The negotiations between the two countries were unbearable due to the Sand's council, that the two kages took a day off and search for Naruto together.

Two months went by as Naruto trained in secret. Naruto could have sworn Sasori was right there teaching him personally, since his notes were written out to make everything seem simple. Naruto mastered chakra control in the very first week. He could make a leaf float over his head, walk on walls a ceilings as if it was second nature. Also during the two months Naruto could create chakra strings with each finger and control some of the puppet parts with ease. By the second week was over, Naruto's chakra control was low jounins at best. With the rest of the time he learned at least most of things Sasori's scrolls. He easily understood poisons, and could create some of his own. He also studied some of the scrolls on human puppets and found a book on human anatomy.

Naruto finally left Sasori's hideout with everything seal inside storage scrolls in his pack. Immediately after Naruto entered the main market street, the 4 leaf and a few sand Anbu arrived along with the Hokage and Kazekage.

The Hokage walked up to Naruto and hugged him and asked, "Naruto, where have you been? You had us worried?"

Naruto felt bad about making them worry, "I'll tell you everything in private with Kazekage-sama." With that being said, the two kages and Naruto went to the Kazekage's office. Naruto explained he had found Sasori's hide out and everything he'd learned except for the advanced poisons and human puppets. Naruto showed the message Sasori left and the deed to all his belongings he left he'd signed. Naruto also showed them his wall walking skills, his kunai floating, and chakra strings. To say the two kages were shocked was an understatement, since they nearly had heart attacks.

The Kazekage pondered for a few brief minutes and came to a decision, "Naruto, I'll allow you to keep everything you found as a sign of good faith between our villages. I also will give you some more puppet supplies as well. I believe you will keep this a secret too."

Naruto jumped with joy as he replied "YES!" Both kages were laughing from Naruto's reaction.

'_He might be able to protect himself from the villagers'_ was the only thing Sarutobi could think about.

They ended up staying an extra week to complete the treaty, while Naruto played with the sand siblings. Naruto got along so well with them that he decided to write letters to keep in touch. After they said their goodbyes, Temari ran up to Naruto and hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

All Naruto heard was Temari sniffling and she whispered, "I'll miss you." With that being said Naruto returned her hug. Gaara with tears in his eyes walked over and joined them in their hug while Kankuro placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder reminding him to write. It was a heartwarming site for those who watched. With that they left for home.

Three weeks have gone by and Naruto hasn't left his apartment. With the amount of time Naruto had, and the supplies from Sasori's hideout and the supplies from the Kazekage, Naruto built his first two puppets. The first stood six feet tall, blonde red tipped shoulder length hair that was pulled back with a hair tie with a bang of hair hanging down on each side of the face, a fox style Anbu mask with the leaf village symbol on the forehead, black skin tight pants, a black long sleeve shirt, an Anbu vest, and arm and leg guards. It has black gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand and black combat boots, a kunai pouch on its left thigh, two zanbatos on its back, under the left arm guard is a poisoned senbon launcher, while under the right arm guard was a flamethrower, its left wrist could fire shuriken, and a flash, explosive, smoke, or poison gas grenades.

The second one stood five foot eight, had a female body, silver hair that went half way down its back, a possum style Anbu mask, two zanbatos that could attach together by the base of the hilts on its back, the same attire as Fox, poisoned senbon launchers under the arm guards. Its left wrist fired ninja wire nets and its right wrist fires poison gas.

When Naruto attached his chakra strings to Fox and Possum and they moved around his apartment as until they looked human enough as they moved. Naruto burst with joy and decided to show the Hokage. He made it look as if they were simply escorting him to the Hokage tower. Someone threw a rock at Naruto, only for Fox to catch it and crush it into dust. Naruto smirked as he had Possum draw a kunai and throw it at the feet of the man who threw the rock. People were scared thinking two Anbu were protecting the demon child so thoroughly.

As soon as Naruto got in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi eyed the mysterious Anbu, knowing full well he has never assigned those masks to anyone.

"So old man, do you like my work?" Naruto asked as the man.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto had Fox and Possum remove their masks to reveal a hollow wooden head. "These are my first two puppets I created, this is Fox and Possum."

"Remarkable," the aged leader let out as his pipe fell to the floor. Naruto went on showing him all the hidden weapons each had, and also that he was able to steal some real Anbu gear from the Anbu headquarters. The Hokage nearly fainted at this information he received from the young lad.

A few weeks later, at midnight on October 8th, it was few days away from Naruto's birthday, October 10th. 30 villagers were going to kill Naruto, claiming they were finishing what the Forth Hokage started. Sarutobi and two Anbu stood on the roof a good distance from Naruto's apartment, while four other Anbu squads were positioned on roofs around Naruto's apartment as well.

"Hokage-sama, are you sure Naruto will be fine?" Asked the dog masked Anbu next to said Hokage, with a state of worry was in his words.

"Yes Dog, I believe Naruto will be just fine. And if not we will step in." Sarutobi said with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama," was all Dog could say. He was worried about his sensei's son. He felt that he was Naruto's uncle, and worried about the child's mental state. He was worried about the effects of killing someone at a young age.

Naruto looked out the window and smirked, _'Time for Fox and Possum's final test,'_ and with that thought, Naruto attached his chakra strings to his puppets and placed Possum and Fox in the dark corners of the room while he hid in his closet.

The villagers were smashing down Naruto's door yelling," Come on out demon! It's time to die!" They slowly searched Naruto' apartment, they kicked his bedroom door in. "We will finish what the Fourth started!"

As soon as five or more villagers walked in his bedroom, Naruto had Fox and Possum draw both their zanbatos and slit the necks of six people. There was a gasp of horror and then screams were heard. As soon as the thirtieth person entered an was killed, Sarutobi, Dog and Cat burst into Naruto's apartment.

Naruto stood in front with Fox and Possum of the thirty dead bodies with a smirk, "Now people should know not to mess with me." Naruto's face then turned serious, "Old man, can you do me a favor?" The rest of the Anbu were now inside were shocked a four year old boy had killed thirty citizens and was not traumatized by it as well as the Hokage.

"What is this favor, Naruto?" the age man asked.

"Can you have all the blood cleaned up, you can leave the bodies. I have some plans for them?" Naruto emphasized the word _plans_ very slyly, while having a serious look on his face and in his eyes.

"Let's talk about this privately in my office," while the Hokage told the Anbu to clean up all the blood and seal the bodies in a scroll. Sarutobi had an idea on what Naruto's plans were for the bodies, since he learned from Sasori's scrolls. When they arrived, Naruto told the Hokage about his knowledge on human puppets. Sarutobi had to think things over for a few minutes. After five minutes of thinking, Dog appeared with a scroll labeled 'bodies' and handed it to the Hokage and stood next to Fox and Possum looking over the well-crafted human like puppets. Cat then appeared next to Dog.

"Naruto, I'll allow you to keep the bodies for you human puppet plans as long as you don't go around killing people to make them. Also you may kill those who attack you and turn into puppets, understand?" Sarutobi asked handing him the scroll of bodies, while Naruto nodded in agreement. "Furthermore, Dog and Cat will come and check up on you." Sarutobi then nodded at said Anbu.

Dog then removed his mask and his face was now shown, at least a portion of it. He had a mask that covered his nose and everything below it, his right eye open while his left eye was closed and had a vertical scar running over it. He had silver gravity defying hair. "Hello Naruto, my name is Kakashi Hatake."

Cat then removed her mask. She had a beautiful face and long violet hair. "Hello Naruto, I'm Yugao Uzuki."

"It's nice to meet you two." Naruto walked over to Yugao and hugged her. All she could do was return his hug.

After that Naruto sealed the two puppets away in his personal scroll. Naruto suddenly felt tired and fell asleep, Yugao picked up the small child and smiled. She decided to take Naruto back to his apartment. While hopping along the roofs to his home, Naruto began to snuggle up to her. When she entered Naruto's apartment on the fifth story, she noticed that all the apartments on this floor were vacant. She then left Naruto in his bed to sleep soundly.

October 9th, Yugao decided to talk with the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I could move in with Naruto," she asked sheepishly.

"Why would you want to do that?" the man questioned.

"You see, all the apartments around his are vacant. I thought maybe it would be safer if I lived with him. We could buy the entire fifth floor and make it one big apartment as well. I don't want him to be lonely," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Hmm, I understand. You will have to ask Naruto if it's alright with him."

"Okay, I will head there right now Hokage-sama," Yugao said with smile on her face. It was 11 in the morning when she arrived at Naruto's apartment. Naruto opened his door after she had knocked and let her in. She was baffled to see a clean and well organized apartment.

"So, why are you here Yugao-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, I was hoping you would like it if I were to move in with you to keep you company. My idea is to buy the entire fifth floor of this building and turn it into on big apartment as well." Yugao said happily at the young boy. His eyes welled up with tears of joy. He jumped into her arms and merely said yes about ten times.

"So, should we go see the old man about this?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'll even see if I can train you to be a ninja too." Naruto jumped for joy after hearing that.

After they spoke to the Hokage, he had a team of construction workers sent to work on Naruto's apartment and said they'd be done by the end of the day. Yugao was also allowed to train Naruto personally. Said Hokage was nearly deaf after Naruto's cheers. Yugao decided to take Naruto to the park to play.

"Can we play on the swings Kaa-san?" Naruto chirped.

Yugao was holding back tears of joy at that, "Sure son," was all she said while she hugged him. She felt so happy becoming his mother figure. After playing on the swings, they went and had lunch at Ichiraku Ramen.

After lunch Yugao took Naruto shopping for some clothes and some things for their new home. Naruto was happy that she stood up for him when the shop owners yelled at him. Yugao asked the Hokage for the money to buy the things they needed and happily obliged since she was such a kind hearted person. They walked along until Naruto bumped into a girl who was not much older than him.

"I'm sorry about that." Naruto said in a warm gentle voice.

The girl had pale, lavender white eyes, dark blue hair, and creamy colored skin. "It's o-okay; I wasn't pa-paying att-ttention. I-I got separated from my father," she managed to say.

"Don't worry we will help you. Oh my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what your name?" he said boldly.

"T-thank y-you, I'm Hinata Hyuuga," she said.

So, the three of them walked around until Hiashi Hyuuga walked up to them.

"Hinata, I was looking all over for you," he said with a stoic look.

"Sorry father. These t-two helped me try and f-find y-you."

"We made sure she was safe and happy while we looked for you," Naruto explained with a smile on his face.

Yugao stepped forward placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hyuuga-sama, I am Yugao Uzuki, and made sure no harm came to your daughter and Naruto."

"Thank you both for your kindness. Perhaps you would like to come over for supper tomorrow?" Hiashi asked with a sincere smile. Hiashi was one of the many clan leaders that didn't think Naruto was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but the jailor to it.

"We would love too. We'll come around six if that is alright?" Yugao asked.

"That would be a perfect time. Good bye." Hiashi said and left with Hinata.

After that, the two went back to their now large apartment. There was a workshop area for Naruto to work on his puppets. It had a large work bench, new tools on the wall, blank scrolls with an ink pot and brush, and a forge for him to make metal parts for his puppets. They had a large kitchen that was fully stocked, a dining room, and a living room. There was a bedroom for Naruto, and next to it was Yugao's. They had two spare bedrooms for guests. There was a balcony with a small garden that had herbs growing to make poisons.

It was time to go to bed when Naruto asked," Kaa-san, can I sleep with you to night?" He was nervous living in a large apartment.

"Sure." she said. She let Naruto up into her bed. He snuggled up to her and hugged her and he fell asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she ran her hand in his hair. She felt as if he was her son which brought her joy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Keeping the Peace/ The Puppet Master's Training**

When Yugao and Naruto woke up, Yugao decided to make breakfast. She made scrambled eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, and had some orange juice poured for the both of them. Naruto watched and helped out to learn more on cooking. After they ate they went and played at the park. Naruto and Yugao bonded very well. Some villagers were disgusted at the thought of a ninja playing with the 'demon brat'. They played all day and had ramen for lunch. Yugao taught Naruto how to eat like a gentleman after seeing him inhale his food.

Around 5:30 they went home and got dressed for the diner at the Hyuuga's compound. Naruto wore an orange kimono with red outlining and Yugao wore a purple and blue kimono. They arrived five minutes early. They met Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi with his six year old son Neji. Neji was only one year older than Naruto. They both wore bandages around their foreheads, and their eyes were the same as Hinata's. They introduced themselves and headed to the dining hall.

"This place is huge! How can you live here and not get lost?" Naruto questioned.

"We grow use to it, but sometimes we do get lost, right Tou-san?" Neji asked Hizashi.

"Yes. We sometimes have to ask for directions." Hizashi laughed.

Yugao was surprised to see such a stoic figure such as Hizashi show emotions, let alone laugh. She realized they only behaved this way when they were home. They entered the dining hall and saw Hinata and Hiashi sitting there drinking tea. There was also a little girl at least three or four years old sitting next to Hinata.

"Hello Yugao-san and Naruto-san. I'm pleased to see you made it on time," Hiashi smiled at the two. "This here is my youngest daughter Hanabi. She is four years old." The young daughter bowed her head.

**(Author's Note: Naruto is 5, Hinata is 5, Neji is 6, and Hanabi is 4 in this story.)**

The four children sat together and the adults sat together to let the kids talk amongst themselves while they ate. The children joked around and laughed. They were becoming good friends. Yugao and the Hyuuga twin brothers smiled seeing their children became friends. Naruto extended chakra strings and picked up Hanabi into the air and made it seem as if she was flying. Hinata and Neji were in awe at Naruto's abilities, while the three adults were shocked and amazed at Naruto's chakra control.

Naruto brought Hanabi down in his lap, "Was that fun Hanabi-chan?"

"Yes it was! It felt as if I was flying for real!" Hanabi shouted in joy hugging Naruto.

"I'm amazed Naruto. You will be a splendid ninja. Perhaps if Yugao-san will let you train with us when she is of on missions?" Hiashi praised the young lad and turned to Yugao.

Yugao smiled and said, "I'd be delighted to have him train with you and your children Hyuuga-sama."

Naruto leapt in joy hearing he'd be training with his first real friends. The three Hyuuga children were just as happy to have a friend train with them.

Hizashi spoke up, "Well since that is settled, why don't you stay the night seeing how late it is?" he said kindly as both Yugao and Naruto nodded. Naruto would sleep in Neji's room, while Yugao had her own guest room set up for her.

Midnight, Naruto woke up hearing someone on the roof. Naruto jumped out the window and jumped to the roof and saw a masked man carrying a tied up Hinata. Naruto immediately pulled out a senbon and threw it a pressure point on the man's neck, paralyzing him where he stood. Naruto rushed over to Hinata and cut her loose. Suddenly Hiashi, Hizashi and Yugao appeared on the roof.

"What happened here?" Hiashi asked in an angered voice with a face that matched.

"This man was trying to kidnap Hinata-chan, but I threw a senbon at him paralyzing him but not killing him." Naruto boldly stated while Hinata nodded at his explanation.

Hizashi checked the masked man and found out it was a Kumo ninja. "This isn't good. The Raikage is here for a peace treaty and this is one of his personal guards. This will not go over well." The three adults nodded. "This will stop the peace treaty completely."

"No it won't!" Naruto shouted. The adults turned to him with a confused look on their faces. "I have a plan." Naruto said smugly. They were now curious about what the boy had in mind. Naruto explained his plan to them. They were shocked on his cunning plan but smiled and decided he was an absolute genius.

The next day, at the Hokage's office, the Raikage stood in front of the Hokage. Three of his four guards were there and Kumo's liaison was with him also. Just as the Raikage was about to speak Hiashi and Hizashi slammed the doors to the office open and tossed the dead Kumo ninja on the floor shocking everyone present.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" the Raikage shouted while the Kumo liaison smirked with no one noticing.

"We stopped this man from trying to kidnap my oldest daughter." Hiashi said in a cold tone with a serious face.

Before the Raikage could speak the liaison spoke, "So you killed one of our ninjas and try to expect us to believe such a poor excuse. Raikage-sama, we should have the man killed to make up for such an act."

Again before the Raikage could speak, Naruto walked in and said, "It was you who planned this," pointing at the Kumo liaison.

Said man spoke up, "What are you talking about brat?"

Naruto smiled mischievously causing all of the people in the room except the Hyuugas to raise an eyebrow. "You claimed that they killed this man when he is in a false death state," the Hyuuga brothers stood behind Naruto smirking while pulling a senbon out of the kidnaper's neck as he gasped for air coming back to life. This shocked everyone and made the liaison step back in fear. "I knew this treaty was the Raikage's plan to bring peace between our nations, and someone would try to stop it. I put this man in a false death state to lure out the person who planned this attack. Said person would have thought he was dead, but as I recall Hiashi-sama said he merely stopped him. I figured that this man was on a suicide mission so you could get the Byakugan. You would hope to have Hiashi executed and take his body as a sign of peace. You would also stop the treaty too, but you assumed this man was dead to have your plan work."

Everyone turned to the liaison whose skin was pale as a ghost, a fear stained expression on his face and a cold sweat falling down his face.

The now enraged Raikage shouted, "Guards, arrest these two traitors!" After that the Raikage looked at Naruto, "Was this all your plan child?" he asked curiously.

Naruto showed off his trade mark foxy grin and nodded, "I came up with the plan after I saved Hinata-chan by paralyzing the kidnaper with my senbon to make sure you weren't trying to pull anything." Naruto then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Is this true Hiashi?" asked the very curious Hokage.

"Yes it is. Naruto here is a cunning child." He assured the third Hokage.

"Thanks to you child, our nations will be able to cooperate. You surely deserve a reward, right Hokage-dono?" the Raikage asked while ruffled Naruto's hair.

"I agree Raikage-dono, for keeping the peace between our nations. What would you like as a reward Naruto?" the Hokage asked smiling at the boy.

"Hokage-sama, I'd like to have scrolls on Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsus, Genjutsus, and Ninjustus. I also would like more supplies for my projects." Naruto stated.

Everyone was surprised on what Naruto had asked for. The Hokage agreed and had many scrolls for each subject, from beginner to expert, delivered to his apartment. He also had a scroll full of materials for him delivered too.

"All the materials you have asked for will be in your apartment Naruto." The third Hokage said to the young boy.

"Thank you Old Man!" Naruto shouted and ran out and headed back to his apartment.

When Naruto got home, he immediately went to work on his new task, 'making human puppets'. Naruto had trouble at first with the horrific smells and disturbing guts of the dead corpse, but he got over that quickly. After a week, Naruto made 25 human puppets since he messed up on the first five. Naruto armed them to the teeth with all sorts of weapons. Naruto began reading more about puppets and also studied his new scrolls. Naruto's 3 years of training just begun.

**(These next 2 puppets are from Burning Shadow Wolf's story)**

Naruto created 2 new puppets within a month. The first one had purple like skin material to look realistic, long white hair going down its back, black jounin pants, a black sleeveless shirt, completely black eyes with a yellow 4 tipped star as its pupils, razor sharp teeth, 2 black horns on its head, wearing a black cloak with white flames licking the bottom. It had six demonic wings that had hidden blades extend out of them, it carries a ninjato with a white clothed hilt on its right side, a tanto with the same hilt on its left side. Its mouth fires poisoned kunai, shuriken, or senbon. It has a white arm brace with a hidden blade on its left arm, and the right elbow joint shoots out poison gas, and its right hand is attached to the arm to drag enemies in for the kill. Its name is Shinigami.

The brother puppet was named Kami. Its attire was the same except where it was black on Shinigami, it was white, and the same for what was white is black. It had blue eyes, straight black hair tied into a pony tail that reached its back. A ninjato on its left side with and a tanto on its right; each had a black hilt. Kami had six angelic wings instead of demonic ones that fired poisoned senbon with a single flap at an opponent. Its right arm had a black arm brace with a hidden blade. Its left elbow joint fired smoke grenades while its left wrist could fire senbon. The 'Brothers' as Naruto called them, were the opposite of each other and covered each other's blind spots. Naruto obtained 4 Chuuin ninjas as human puppets when Naruto tried practicing a training ground with the 'Brothers'.

Naruto found a scroll among Sasori's that made Naruto jump for joy. It had one jutsu in it, and it was the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. It also had the secret to the technique in it as well. Naruto could create solid clones, not illusion ones. When they dispel, all the information the clone acquired was transferred to the original, with a little headache sometimes. Naruto kept this a secret, and only told the third Hokage and Yugao about it. With this, Naruto studied every scroll and book.

He made regular puppets with normal designs and made them into his personal house guards. He found a seal that he attached all around his house; they attached strings to his 50 guard puppets and controlled them. The puppets would defend and attack others who wished harm on Naruto's home or himself. He had the Hokage, Yugao, and Kakashi add their blood to the master seal inside the house to recognize them.

Yugao was able to persuade Sarutobi into letting them own the entire apartment building and make it their own home. The whole building was remodeled into a small manor; the first floor had the large kitchen, dining room, and living room. The second floor was a library full of all the scrolls and books he acquired, though the scrolls he got from Sasori were not there. The third floor had a music room with all sorts of instruments, and an art room to paint. The fourth floor had guest bedrooms with personal bathrooms and storage for said guests. The fifth floor was two master bedrooms for Naruto and Yugao with their own personal bathrooms, and Naruto's workshop. The roof held a beautiful garden, full of flowers, herbs and other kind of plants. The basement was turned into to a dojo and armory. Naruto had the words '_Uzumaki Manor_' above the front doors to the house that an orange swirl.

This manor made the southern area of Konoha, or the slums, got dirty looks by almost every citizen. The area started to actually clean up, fixing houses, apartment buildings, shops, and got rid of most the bars. The area was now an actual neighborhood. But Naruto ended up making 50 more security puppets to guard his home.

Naruto and Yugao trained in a secret area outside the village during his 3 year training. Naruto learned the regular clone jutsu, Henge, and Kawamiri, and some elemental techniques. Naruto was so good with the shadow clone jutsu, the clone jutsu, henge, and the kawamiri without hand signs. Naruto had a multiple taijutsus under his belt along with some different kenjutsus.

Naruto also met the Kyuubi no Kitsune when he was 6. Naruto learned he was the scroll and the Kyuubi was the kunai. Naruto learned that its real name was Kurama, and that the demon fox was a female. He also learned that Kurama wasn't truly evil and was tricked into attacking Konoha, but never gave any details about it. Kurama gave Naruto the Kitsune summoning contract. The third Hokage and Yugao were the only two Naruto told about the Kyuubi.

Naruto found out what his nature affinities were when Yugao gave him a piece of chakra paper. When Naruto sent his chakra into the paper it split into five equal pieces. One got soggy, the next turned to dust, the third crumpled, the fourth caught on fire, and the fifth turned into a piece of wood. Yugao immediately brought Naruto to the Hokage's office and forced the Hokage to make his Anbu guards to leave. After Sarutobi put the privacy seals up he looked at Yugao.

"What is the problem now?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll have Naruto show you." Yugao said. She handed Naruto another slip of chakra paper and did the same thing with the same results. The elderly Hokage's face paled at the sight.

"Kami, Naruto, you have the 5 main nature affinities and the Wood style! That is the First Hokage's bloodline, Hashirama Senju!" The third Hokage explained, shocking Naruto.

Kurama told Naruto to summon her. Naruto did as she said, and Kurama appeared as wolf sized fox. **"Perhaps Naruto should be told about his parents, now I then explain why Naruto has that bloodline."** Sarutobi then nodded. Kurama told Naruto that his father was Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and the last of the Namikaze clan. She then told him his mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the last Uzumakis. She then told the three that the Uzumaki clan was distant relatives of the Senju clan. The Hokage told Naruto that his father believed that he was the only one who could control the Kyuubi, and that his parents loved him. The Hokage told Naruto that his mother died after giving birth to him and how his father died in the battle against the Kyuubi when he sealed it away in Naruto. Naruto cried, but Kurama, Sarutobi and Yugao calmed him down. Naruto was alright in the end. The third Hokage told Naruto that his parent's clans were fuuinjutsu masters, and gave him their scrolls on fuuinjutsu, and some scrolls with jutsus his father created, and a scroll on wood jutsus the First Hokage made. Sarutobi told Yugao and Naruto to never tell anyone about anything about what they talked about. They agreed and Kurama dispelled and left.

Sarutobi had to deal with Konoha's council yet again, and the topic was about our favorite hero, again. There was another incident with 10 civilians disappearing that were near the southern area of Konoha. Sarutobi knew Naruto killed the drunken people and went off turning them into his puppets, but the council caught wind from an Anbu who told them that he saw Naruto sealing the dead bodies away in a scroll. Sarutobi knew this was going to be a pain in the ass.

The Hokage sat at front of the council chamber, the left side had the ninja clan heads. Hiashi Hyuuga sat close to the Hokage; the next was Shikaku Nara, then Inoichi Yamanaka, then Chouza Akimichi, then Tsume Inuzuka, then Shibi Auburame, and last was Fugaku Uchia. The right side of the chamber was the civilian council, and at the opposite end of the table were Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. Danzo sat between the two former teammates of Sarutobi.

"What is this meeting about?" Sarutobi asked, even though he already knew.

"It's about that Demon Brat! We heard that he killed 10 civilians and took the bodies out of cold blood!" one of the civilian council said with much venom. "There is the other fact that 30 civilians disappeared long ago, and we heard rumors that they were last seen in the southern area of Konoha! We demand that those bodies be returned" The civilians started to become angry.

Sarutobi raised his hand to silence them, "Naruto, did kill those 40 civilians." Sarutobi exclaimed calmly. Before anyone could say anything the Hokage spoke up again, "I gave Naruto the right to kill anyone who attempts to harm him. He is allowed to do with the bodies as he sees fit since they are his kills." The man inwardly smirked as he saw at least everyone gasp at that.

Danzo spoke up next, "I've had some of my ROOT watch the boy and found out he knows the Puppet Master Jutsu. Civilian children are not allowed to be taught any ninjutsu, only children in clans may be taught. So whoever is training the boy must be arrested or forced to teach other ninjas in the Leaf Village that technique." Homura and Koharu nodded in agreement as did the civilian council.

The Hokage cleared his throat, "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't have anyone teaching him that jutsu. Naruto is self-taught himself in the art of puppetry. I also allowed Naruto to train in the ninja arts under 'MY' protection. He also has a Jounin living with him to protect and help him." That being said caused uproar with the civilian council. Luckily the clan heads viewed Naruto as a child and not as the demon he contained, except Fugaku and the rest of his clan with a few exceptions.

The civilian council began yelling and demanding for the Demon Brat to hand over the bodies and be executed. The third Hokage then flashed his killer intent, silencing everyone. "Enough! Naruto is under my protection! If I catch wind that you are behind the attacks or assassinations, you will be executed for breaking the Fourth's law! Also any attackers Naruto kills, he is allowed to keep them. Understood?" the Hokage yelled, freezing people in their place. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," the Hokage said calmly. Naruto came in surprising everyone.

Naruto held a scroll in his hand, and an emotionless expression on his face. One of the civilian council members was about to yell at Naruto, but was flashed a small amount of killer intent from the Hokage.

"Naruto my boy, why are you here?" the elderly Hokage asked curiously.

"I needed to talk to you and Hiashi about this," Naruto opened the scroll and pushed chakra into the two seals in the scroll. Two bodies appeared; one was a Hyuuga wearing some regular Jounin attire like Kakashi's except with the face uncovered and brown hair going down its mid back. The other body was an Uchia, wearing the same thing but it had the Uchia fan symbol on its back, with spiky black hair. "These two attacked me and I killed them at a training field so no one could see. I wanted to know Hiashi-sama, if I could keep the body." Hiashi recognized the two; the two dead men were friends with each other. Hiashi also had trouble with this Hyuuga guard.

Before Hiashi could speak, Fugaku yelled, "How dare you kill an Uchia! You come here and ask only Hyuuga-dono to keep those bodies! They belong to our clans!"

Naruto stared at the shouting man with cold dead eyes full of hate. "I only asked Hiashi-sama because I respect him and he respects me!" Naruto shouted. Hiashi and the Hokage smiled at that comment. "I don't want him to hate me like you _Uchias_ do!" Naruto said with venom at that name. "The older Uchia kids beat me up for no reason whenever they saw me! I never did anything to them! I don't care what you say, I'm keeping that body whether you like it or not! I only will return it the Hyuuga body if that is what Hiashi-sama wishes." Naruto finished his rant with a growl at Fugaku.

The other clan heads liked Naruto for standing up to the prick known as Fugaku. Hiashi was happy that Naruto was willing to give the body back if he was asked. Sarutobi was happy about the same thing as Hiashi, but disgusted at Fugaku and his clan for hurting Naruto. Naruto always told the Hokage that it was mainly Uchia boys beating him, occasionally sending Naruto to the hospital.

Tsume cleared her throat to ask, "Naruto-san, what do you plan on doing with the bodies?"

The clan heads raised eyebrows in interest on the sudden question, along with Homura, Koharu, and Danzo. Naruto looked at the Hokage who gave him a nod. "I plan on turning them into puppets." Naruto stated as he pulls out another scroll and unsealed one of the 35 civilian puppets, and attached chakra strings bringing it to life. With what he just said and shown caused everyone else to gasp.

"Monster, what makes you think you can kill innocent people and turn them into abominations! You will be executed for this vile act!" One of the civilians shouted.

The third Hokage stood up, flaring his killer intent again. "Those civilians are anything but innocent! They attacked Naruto for no reason. I've allowed him to do this. Naruto agreed to never kill anyone in cold blood to make these puppets." The Hokage said, as he rested his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Hiashi stood up and walked over to the boy as he sealed away his puppet. "I'll allow you to keep the body Naruto. I don't mind you turning this traitor into your own tool. You will also be under my protection as well. The other clan heads besides Fugaku told the rest of the council he was under their protection as well.

With that, Naruto sealed away the bodies away and the meeting was over. Hiashi told Naruto that he might not be able to use the Byakugan or the Sharingan, but Naruto smiled at him saying he'll find a way.


	3. Chapter 3

I have bad news. My microsoft word program isn't working right. So until I get it fixed or buy a new microsoft all together. So my story is on hold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Puppeteer Chapter 3**

Naruto trained constantly trained by himself, with Yugao, or the Hyuugas. He studied his scrolls so long he didn't sleep a few nights. He was either tuning his puppets, training, painting, drawing blueprints for puppets, playing music, and even gardening. Some of the activities he did to help him find peace. Naruto never had a day without something to do.

Naruto made a new puppet named War. It was a new brother to Shinigami and Kami. It stood 8 feet tall like the other two. It had smooth bloody red hair that went down its back, red skin like material, solid charcoal colored eyes, segmented teeth, and four one inch spikes on its forehead. It wore a dark purple almost black, sleeveless shirt, and the same colored jounin pants. It had gauntlets on each arm, and the palms opened up revealing a flamethrower. It had six raven style wings that held ten flamethrowers in each wing. It had bloody red arm braces that opened up on both arms that fired high explosive grenades. It had a solid black war hammer on its right side, and a small solid black hatchet on its left side. Its elbow joints fired kunai knives with explosive tags. It wore a velvet cloak that had blood stains licking the bottom. Naruto was in awe at his new brother puppet he had created.

Naruto found out the names of his Hyuuga and Uchia human puppets. Hoshimaru is the name of the Hyuuga puppet, and Jiniji is the Uchia puppet.

Since the neighborhood changed into a less hostile area, a family moved into the area and opened up a weapon shop named the Dragon Dagger. The store was filled with all sorts of variety of weapons from small to large, elegant designed ones to average looking weapons. Naruto was amazed seeing a vast amount of weapons. They also sold ninja gear that was very efficient. Naruto decided to check the store out. Naruto was wearing a black jacket with gold stripes going down the sleeves, a dark red t shirt, and black and gray pants wrapped at the ankles, and black combat boots.

When Naruto walked in, he felt nothing but awe. The weapons were in the best shape he's ever seen. Naruto needed his own zanbato, and he was pleased to find out he could have it custom made. Naruto took the right size sword and brought it to the counter.

The man behind the register was at least six feet tall, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, had a muscular build, and wore a gray short sleeve shirt, black pants, and a set of brown sandals. He looked to be in his early thirties. "Hello, what can I do for you?" asked the kind man.

"I'd like to have this sword custom designed please." Naruto said happily.

The man looked at the child, "Hmm. You have great taste my boy. What would you like as a design?"

"I'd like the sheath black, with a golden fox, I'd like it to have nine golden tails travel down to the end and have the fox's mouth open at the beginning with a ruby eye. I'd like the blade a dark shade of red. The hilt an onyx color please." Naruto said sweetly. "Oh, by the way my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The man was shocked on the boy's choice and design, not only it would cost a lot. He also recognized the name but held no ill will against the child. "That is a wonder full design you have in mind, I hope you have enough money. My name is Hagane Tsukiakari, good to meet you Naruto."

Naruto brought out a frog wallet, when he opened it Hagane couldn't keep his jaw up. Naruto pull a fat wad of large bills and placed some down on the counter. "This is enough, with a fair tip."

Hagane only nodded and went to the back room to start working on the zanbato. A beautiful woman with green eyes, brown hair tied into buns, she wore a pink Chinese shirt, and black pants with a set of brown sandals came out. "Hello, I'm Naiya Tsukiakari, and who might you be?" she asked with a gentle, peaceful voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Naiya." He said in a generous tone.

"Mom, I'm going to go train okay!" a famine voice yelled from the upstairs.

"Okay TenTen." Naiya replied.

Then a girl dressed the same way as Naiya came down. She had the same hair color and style as Naiya and had brown hair. She only looked a year older than Naruto. When she saw Naruto, she walked over offering her hand. "My name is TenTen, and you are?" she asked.

Naruto took her hand a kissed it causing her to blush. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. You said you were going to train, may I accompany you?

"S-sure, I'd be delighted." TenTen said, fighting back her blush. Naiya had to suppress her giggles so she didn't interfere with their conversation.

"I know a secluded training area we can use, away from prying eyes." Naruto offered his arm, and TenTen happily took it and left. Hagane came out when this all started and looked at his wife with a grin.

"He is quite the gentleman. They would make a cute couple don't you think?" Naiya said with a sly grin.

"I agree honey. He seems to be a well-mannered boy for his age." Hagane said, forming a sly grin. The two snickered at the thought of their daughter dating the young lad.

When Naruto and TenTen arrived at the training grounds, they began to spar. This went on for an hour and a half. The sat down in the shade of a tree to cool down.

"So, what is your specialty TenTen?" Naruto chirped.

"I'm a master at weapons. I can use any weapon I get my hands on." TenTen chirped back.

"Really? What about puppets?" Naruto asked.

TenTen raised an eyebrow at this. She never thought about puppets. "No. Can you use puppets?"

Naruto removed his jacket, showing his dark red t shirt, revealing a well-toned body, at least for his age. He pulled up his right sleeve showing a seal with the names Fox and Possum written in kanji in the center. Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it across the seals while pushing chakra into it as well. With two poofs, a cloud of smoke appeared that dissipated revealing the two Anbu puppets. TenTen was in awe at the two puppets. Naruto proceeded to attach a single chakra string to each puppet, bringing them to life. He made them move around and made them spar with each other. TenTen could have sworn they were actual Anbu fighting. After the half hour show, Naruto brought them over and laid them down and began showing TenTen their hidden weapons.

"So, what do you think?" Naruto asked with his foxy smile.

"They are amazing! These hidden weapons are very advanced." TenTen exclaimed.

Naruto had a great idea. "I could show you some techniques puppet masters use that could help you."

"Really," TenTen asked with stars in her eyes.

"Of course, chakra strings is something you could use. You could guide your weapons to targets and bring them back to you. Setting traps like ones in puppets can help you make more advanced traps." He said with a genuine smile.

TenTen couldn't help but jump on Naruto and give him a kiss on the cheek she was so excited about learning puppet jutsus. When she realize what she just done made her blush and Naruto as well. After getting up, she spoke, "I'd love to Naruto-kun." They blushed again.

Naruto sealed away Fox and Possum. "Alright, I can start teaching you tomorrow if it's okay with you TenTen-chan?"

TenTen agreed and went home after another friendly spar that lasted two hours. TenTen told her parents about her little training session with Naruto. Naiya teased TenTen saying she had a crush on Naruto. TenTen only blushed and yelled at her mother for saying such things. Hagane was sharpening a sword claiming that if Naruto pulled anything, he'd answer to the end of all their swords. TenTen smashed a war hammer down on her father's head for teasing her. In the end the Tsukiakari family laughed about their little squabble.

TenTen went to her room. It had a nice sized bed with dark blue blankets on it. An oak frame and head board. The headboard had a Chinese dragons carved designs in it. She had a large oak desk with scrolls on it, ink jars, brushes, some kunai and shuriken, a few tantos, and a picture of her and her parents standing in front of the store when they first opened. She had a bookshelf with books, weapon scrolls, storage scrolls, and blank scrolls. She had a dresser with Chinese dragon designs on it that held her clothes.

TenTen went to lie down on her bed. Thoughts of Naruto without his jacket flashed through her head. These thoughts made her blush. She then imagined him taking her out for picnic under the stars. 'What are these thoughts? What are these feelings? Do I really like Naruto?' TenTen thought. She remembered how safe, comforting, and kindness in his cerulean eyes that made her feel at peace. 'Maybe I do like him.' Was her final thoughts as she fell asleep

Scene Change

Naruto entered his home and saw Yugao in the kitchen and decided to tell her about the events in his day. She was intrigued that Naruto offered to help someone other than the Hyuuga kids. He told her he was going to show this TenTen girl some tricks used for ninja puppets. She told him to never show his human puppets to anyone, but Naruto already had that in mind.

Naruto went and prepped the dojo for the next day. Naruto loved the idea of bringing a new friend over, and train making it a whole lot better. Naruto had all the equipment set up as well. After doing that, Naruto went and tune his puppets and study some more.

The next day, Naruto went to TenTen's home after breakfast. Naruto brought her over to his manor; he had to add TenTen's blood to the master security seal to keep her safe from the puppet guards. Naruto gave her a grand tour of his humble abode. He didn't show her Yugao's room out of respect and his private workshop. The armory made TenTen drool with envy. He told her he made some of the stronger weapons.

After the tour, they headed for the dojo. "Okay TenTen, we'll start with some warm ups." After that being said, they began warm ups. "We will work on tour taijutsu, your kenjutsu, your weapon skills, and your chakra control."

TenTen nodded and they began. It was brutal at first for her, but she got the hang of it. He had her wear chakra infused weights to build strength, speed, and larger chakra reserves like he did. This went on for a week until Naruto offered TenTen's parents to visit and have dinner. Naruto gave them the same tour he gave TenTen. They were awe on how this boy lived. They sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. Yugao was out on a mission so he was happy to have company.

Naiya spoke up, "You are a very talented boy for your age. You can do so much on your own."

"I have a lot of practice and I had to learn these things to survive. I work so hard so I can become Hokage." Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Hagane spoke up next, "I think you will become a splendid ninja to grace our village. You probably will become a legend as well." He boasted with confidence, making them laugh.

"I think he is a ninja already. You're well equipped, you've have your puppet jutsu, other jutsus as well, you're smarter than most chunin I'm guessing, you know plenty of taijutsus, you never shown me your genjutsu, but you probably are skilled at that too." TenTen praised causing Naruto to blush a new shade of red.

"My, TenTen you sound as if you were in love with Naruto." Naiya said in a sly tone causing her daughter to sputter.

"I agree honey. Naruto seems infatuated with our little girl." Hagane said in an equal sly tone.

Naruto recovered from his stupor and began to speak, "Well I do find TenTen-chan very attractive in many ways, but I feel as if I'm good enough for her." This made TenTen blush so much, she looked like a tomato.

"NONSENSE!" Hagane shouted, "I think you are the only boy I would approve of to be my daughter's boyfriend! You helped her in her training and didn't treat her like a fragile rose! You treat her with the up most respect! Naruto, I would die a happy man if you were TenTen's boyfriend or even marry her!"

This shocked everyone to the core. Normally fathers are overprotective of their daughters. But here, Hagane wants to Naruto to be TenTen's boyfriend, let alone marry her.

Naiya nodded. "I agree Naruto. You have my blessings to date my daughter." She smiled and looked at the two shocked children.

Naruto stood up and walked over to TenTen and cupped her hands in his and looked in her eyes. "I would love to date you Ten-chan, but the choice is yours."

TenTen stared into his beautiful cerulean eyes and blushed seeing the all the kindness, love, compassion, and devotion in his eyes. "I would love to be your girlfriend Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek while her parents snickered at this display. After they were done eating, the Tsukiakari family left. Naruto made shadow clones to clean up after dinner. Naruto had a true smile on his face since three people accepted him, let alone having a girlfriend.

Naruto knew TenTen's parents knew about the Kyuubi, but TenTen didn't. This worried him. 'What will she think? Will she think I'm a demon?'

'**Naruto, if her parents accept you, then she will too.'** Kurama reassured Naruto.

'Thank you Kurama.'

'**Don't worry. I'll always be here to help you.'** Kurama said in a motherly tone.

Naruto went off to bed with lovely dreams about him and TenTen. NOT perverted ones!

Scene Change

Naruto's training continued as usual. He got his zanbato from Hagane and used it like pro. Naruto went on dates with TenTen, like picnics in the park, by a lake, even under the stars a few times. He introduced her to Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi. The three Hyuuga children congratulated them for being a couple. They got along fine and even played together.

One day Naruto brought one of his prized instruments, his ocarina. It was made out of marble that was the color orange when the sun sets. When TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi, Hiashi, Hizashi and other members of the Hyuuga family heard him play it like a master, they were in awe. The song was beautiful and rhythm was like a gentle breeze or the flow of water in a small stream. The kids danced to soothing music. It put everyone who heard it at peace. Hinata's graceful dancing showed fluid movements and discovered her own way on using the juuken. In the end it was a great day.


	5. Sorry about my story

Sorry I haven't updated my story at all. I've been trying to make three new stories and I've hit a massive Writer's Block. I've also been reading a lot other fanfics to for inspiration. I've gotten some but it's not enough. Although I posting story challenges on my profile page. New ones will appear. Please tell others about my challenges an fell free to send messages to me on what your story will be like or need some ideas or opinions on your story. I may be in a slump but I have a lot of ideas. Here is my first challenge.

* * *

**Naruto Challenge: Naruto and Summons**

**It's October 10th and Naruto is age six when he finds a small animal of any kind after running from a mob. The animal is hurt or in danger and helps it and takes it home to rest. The next morning he wakes up and finds the animal and it talks to him, Naruto learns it is a summoning creature looking for a new person to sign its summoning contract. The summons help train Naruto for 6 years in secret as he goes through the ninja academy. Naruto can be paired up in any 3 man squad and sensei. Please no yoai pairings, there are way to many. Naruto has wind, water, and fire as his chakra affinities, wind being his strongest, other affinities are okay as long as he has wind as the strongest. I also don't mind any bloodlines, just make sure Naruto isn't a god-like when he becomes a genin. I don't mind harems, but keep the max at 3 girls. NO INCEST! Naruto can have more than one summoning contract, possibly make it only two, not like 10 at once. He can have a summoning tattoo on each arm. Lemons are okay, just be careful.**

**Some of the girls I would like to be Naruto's girlfriend: Samui, Yugito N., TenTen, Fem. Haku, Temari, Ino, Tayuya, Kin T.**

**Summoning Contracts: Salamanders, Kitsunes, Hawks, Crows, Ravens, maybe Dragons, or any other you may think of**

**A bit of a side challenge. The summon that Naruto finds is female and around his age. That summon stays with him and train together. Naruto becomes the female summons's mate. The summon is capable of transforming into a human form and a animal like human form.**


End file.
